Restoring the Pod/Final Battle Part 1
(In the altar, Myotismon’s group continued fighting against Cloud, Sora, and Super Sonic’s groups when Infinite blasted Max and Kayla down) Heroes: Max, Kayla! (Just when Max and Kayla were about to recover, Mephiles and Infinite pinned them down with their feet respectively, concerning and angering the heroes) Mephiles: (Chuckles evilly) You really think that growing floral life is really a tree-hugging experience? Ha! Don’t make us laugh. Infinite: Because in the end, this will all be for naught. Myotismon: So, savor your goodbyes to these mutts. (Just when Mephiles and Infinite were gonna blast Max and Kayla in order to kill them, six other blasts knocked the two villains off Max and Kayla, making the two Mobian wolves recover. They look and notice that the blast was from not only Sora’s group’s Keyblades, but also Kairi’s group’s Keyblades, as Kairi and Tommy’s groups arrived to aid the heroes) Sora’s group: Never insult our lifestyle. Kairi’s group: Because it feels good to be tree-huggers. Tommy’s group: Yeah! (Angered, Mephiles and Infinite recovered and then they charge at Tommy and Kairi’s groups, who just stood there, as if having a plan. Just as they attacked them upon nearing them, Myotismon’s group suddenly got blasted back by Kairi, Sora, the Mane Seven, and Super Sonic’s groups) Hunter J: You…! Myotismon: You will never stop the rot, deforestation, and pollution! Vanitas: It will keep going on. (The heroes glared in determination as Super Sonic scoffed) Super Sonic: (Scoffs) So what? Super Shadow: Even if pollution, deforestation, and rot does return, know that we’ll always be there to fight them. Super Silver: And you can take that to the bank. (Then Cloud’s group pinned Myotismon’s group down by part of their clothes with their weapons) Cloud: And as for your youngest son…. Vincent: There’s no more darkness on the pod…. (Myotismon’s group looked at what Cloud’s group are pointing at and noticed the pod is intensifying it’s blooming in the moonlight. Then they look up at the sky and saw no Oil Bats, angering them. Then the Globlins appeared to come to their villains’ aid) Myotismon: (Angrily) First my youngest son…. Then our army…! You…! You will pay for this! (Then Myotismon glowed a purplish black light around his body and absorbed all the Globlins inside him, calmly surprising the heroes. Then, as the villains freed themselves from the weapons, Myotismon enveloped himself in a cocoon of black tar-like oil and then the cocoon imploded itself onto him and then breaks open, dripping oil on the ground. Then the oil residue absorbed into his blackened tar/oil-covered beast form-like body. Then the tar/oil vanished inside of him, revealing Myotismon’s new form. He is now a white armored creature with short yellow hair, purple and red armor pieces all over his body and purple armored wings with the interior and inner spikes colored red and the wings were shaped like gatling guns, the top of his purple armored spiked spine showing a Yin-Yang symbol on it, a white armored spike tail, yellow pupil-less eyes, purple and red claws and wearing his red bat-shaped eye-mask, and his eyes and mouth were dripping tar/oil. The forest denizens and even the shrunken humans got determined, ready to fight) Sora: Myotismon may have changed into Malomyotismon…. Riku: But we’re not giving up. Roxas: Let’s do it! Malomyotismon: Time to die! (Then the real battle begins. Despite that Malomyotismon was too powerful, the main hero group put up a good fight victoriously against him and his group, even to the extent of Sora getting cut on the left arm by Vanitas’ Keyblade and the other heroes, mostly the males, getting minor scratch-like cuts on either their arms, legs, backs, torsos, and/or faces. Then realizing something, the heroes got an idea silently and neared the white light-glowing blooming pod, luring the villains towards them) Malomyotismon’s group: Any last words? (The heroes then gave light smirks) Heroes: Time to bloom life! (Malomyotismon’s group got calmly confused and then the pod completed its blooming in the moonlight and as soon as it powered up, the Forest denizens absorbed the powerful light and fired at all the villains, striking them in their chests. As the villains groaned out screams of pain, they were shot out of the altar and into a nearby dead tree. Then the light ensnared Malomyotismon’s group into the ground level of the dead tree’s interior and after the Elemental Spirits of Nature appeared, the villains got calmly horrified and then let out one last scream as the Elemental Spirits of Nature and the light swallowed them and turned them into moss, killing them and covering the dead tree up with the moss. After seeing all of this, the heroes calmly panted in relief and then smiled softly in victory. Suddenly, they heard nearby rumbling heading their way. Even Utonium’s group who saw the whole thing as well, heard it) Coming up: The final part of the final battle begins as Pitch and the Leveler comes near the Kingdom of Equestria. Then after seemingly stopping Pitch and the Leveler by turning off the Leveler completely by cutting off its gas line, the heroes’ brief celebration was cut short when Pitch emerges, all powerful in his new form. And will the magic of creation by the heroes save Equestria Forest and the Kingdom of Equestria? Only time will tell. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest/Epic (2013 Film) Crossover